1. Field of the invention
The present invention pertains to irrigation signalling devices and, more particularly, to devices for visually indicating the collection of a predetermined amount of water.
2. Discussion of the prior art
It is important for the proper growth of vegetation, such as crops, grass, plants, flowers, shrubs and the like, to make certain that such vegetation receives a predetermined amount of water from both natural sources, such as precipitation, and irrigating systems. Accordingly, it is important to measure the amount of water received by the vegetation to assure that it does not receive either too little or too much water. In the past, it has been proposed to control the amount of water supplied to vegetation by utilizing timers to operate water supplies for irrigating systems and/or devices disposed in the area to be irrigated for indicating the amount of water supplied to the vegetation.
Exemplary of such prior art water indicating devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,182,505 to Harks, 2,911,939 to Marks and 2,990,806 to Stock. Such prior art devices suffer from the disadvantages of being relatively complex, expensive to assemble and manufacture and not producing a sufficiently visible and clear signal when a predetermined amount of water has been collected therein.